


A Friend

by BubblyCeci



Series: Werewolf Alpha Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyCeci/pseuds/BubblyCeci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of my Alpha Stiles series. Written while listening to 'Better Days' by the Goo Goo Dolls.</p>
<p>"He had excellent control over his wolf, even with the extra power the kill of the Alpha and that bitch Beta had given him, but could he trust Deaton- and wasn’t that a fucking surprise, the damn vet was in the know about the supernatural- to teach him proper protocol and the changes the, well, change brought?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

            Stiles knocked on the door, hesitant. He didn’t know what to think. Sure, he had excellent control over his wolf, even with the extra power the kill of the Alpha and that bitch Beta had given him, but could he trust Deaton- and wasn’t that a fucking surprise, the damn vet was in the know about the supernatural- to teach him proper protocol and the changes the, well, _change_ brought?

            At the spoken ‘come in,’ he opened the door and stepped into the man’s living room. It was spartan, as he expected, but the colors were warm and comforting instead of grey monochrome. The dark skinned man was sitting expectantly in a worn looking armchair in front of a newer couch, and the teen took a seat without prompting, giving the vet a nod in greeting.

            “Stiles, thank you for coming,” he started. His expression was more open than Stiles had ever seen, and far more sympathetic. He looked like a man who knew what he was going through, what he had felt that night just a week ago, what he had felt every day since. “Allow me to start with my condolences. I understand the pain losing a member of your pack can bring, and the fact of his age and relation to you makes it worse.”

            The young Alpha’s throat tightened, emotion making it difficult to get his reply out. “Thank you, sir.” He was thankful, so much. The vet didn’t have to do anything for him, could let him go on his merry, ignorant way, but he was taking time out of his schedule to educate him, to help him _survive_. No one, not even his father, had done that- not since his mother died.

            Deaton flashed a small smile his way, white teeth shining. “It’s no problem- it is my job, after all, to aid the supernatural people of Beacon Hills. Now, how about you tell me what you know about everything, and then we’ll get to work filling in the blanks and expanding on certain topics, yes?”

            Stiles grinned back, swallowing the lump in his throat. He would mourn later, when he had time. He had to focus on himself first. Nate would insist on it, if he was still there; he would ball up his tiny hands into fists and place them on his cocked hips like he had seen his favorite cousin do and demand, in the sternest voice his squeaky pitch could manage, why he wasn’t putting his all into learning because _hello_. _Werewolves_. So fucking cool.

            “So, I’m a werewolf, and I killed an Alpha and took said Alpha’s power to become one. The Beta I killed, I took her power too, I think- there was the same rush as when I killed the Alpha just not a strong, and I really didn’t like how much it energized me. Oh, and there are pack dynamics. Alpha at the head, with Alpha Mate aiding, then there is the first Beta and the Alpha pair’s second. Those are above the rest of the Betas, and then on the fringes are the Omegas, right? The wolves no one really trusts or the ones that are already packless.”

            The man raised a brow and asked, amusement dancing in his eyes, “You found the library’s secret stash of real supernatural books, didn’t you?”

            The teen’s grin widened, turning mischievous, and Deaton snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these, as you can see, are fairly short, so forgive me for that. Next one should be out soon. Critiques are always welcome.


End file.
